


Love & Worship

by nimbob94



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: A little, Canon Compliant, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happily Married, Husbands, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Sort Of, Wedding Day, blowjob, dom!Ian, fill in, put mickey's ass on an alter ian, s10, sworts rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimbob94/pseuds/nimbob94
Summary: The intimate moments we didn't get to see on their wedding day.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 30
Kudos: 330





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first multipchapter fic I'll be uploading! Maybe 3 or 4 chapters total. Thank you to my lovely friends on twitter, Kelsey and Mahi, this fic is dedicated to both of you. Your support and encouragement brought this fic to life! And my friend Midori, your support means the world as always.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!! Let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @nimbob94!

Ian was shivering a little as he waited for the water in the shower to heat up. He was full of nervous, excited energy. The day was finally here, at last. He was going to marry the love of his life, and he wasn’t going to let anything get in the way this time. Not his stupid nerves and especially not his father-in-law to be. He couldn’t help but think about the last wedding he and Mickey had experienced. So many years ago now, their lives had changed so much since then. He was going to make sure Mickey never went through anything like that again. Mickey was his whole world.

He had been lost in his thoughts when Mickey entered the bathroom to join him for their usual morning shower. Neither of them had wanted to be apart the night before the wedding, they were far from traditional after all, so starting their morning with something familiar just felt right.

Ian jumped when he felt a pair of arms circling around his waist. Turning around, he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. He was getting married to the man stood in front of him. His first and only love. His Mickey. He felt like pinching himself just to be sure he wasn’t dreaming.

Mickey placed a kiss on his chest before looking up at his fiancé with a contented smile on his face. Ian bent his head to place a kiss on his lips.

“Today’s the day. Still have time to back out, Gallagher,” Mickey said, only half joking.

Ian wrapped his arms around the other man, squeezing him tightly before he replied.

“Not in a million years, Mick,” Ian reassured him, placing a kiss on his forehead and stroking his hair. 

They stood there for a moment, just enjoying the embrace of one another before Ian shivered again and turned to get into the shower, pulling Mickey in with him. 

Ian picked up the body wash and quickly lathered himself up first, wanting to spend time taking care of his man. He worked some shampoo through his hair and rinsed himself off before getting started on Mickey who was starting to look impatient watching him hog the hot water. 

Taking the bottle of shampoo again, he poured some into his hand and got to work massaging it into Mickey’s hair. He loved that look Mickey got on his face in moments like this. He was completely relaxed and comfortable, his eyes closed and a slight smile on his face. Ian fell in love with him more and more everyday.

Ian guided Mickey’s head under the stream of water, washing out the shampoo. Opening the cap on the body wash once again, he squirted some into his hand and worked it over Mickey’s shoulders, down his arms and up again, under his arms which caused him squirm a little. Mickey hated that he was so ticklish. Ian worked his way over Mickey’s chest and down his stomach, just ghosting over his crotch, teasing him. He made his way around to his favourite part, that beautiful, round, perfect ass. He was going to take him time worshipping it. 

He massaged each cheek, brushing the tips of his thumbs along Mickey’s crack, hearing soft moans of pleasure coming from the other man. He got down on his good knee and spread Mickey’s cheeks apart. He leaned forward and licked along his perineum, teasing him until Mickey was pushing back against his tongue. Ian ran his tongue back along Mickey’s crack, circling around the tight ring of muscle lightly with just the tip of his tongue. He reached around with one hand to cup Mickey’s balls, massaging them while he continued lapping at his ass before moving his hand to stroke him slowly.

He spent some time opening Mickey up with his tongue, relishing the sounds he was making and humming his own in response. Leaning out of the shower, Ian reached for the lube and butt plug he had hidden under a towel on the back of the toilet. He opened the cap and warmed some lube up between his fingers. 

“What are you doing back there, hm?” Mickey asked, turning his head slightly and smirking back at his fiancé. 

“Nothing.” Ian said innocently, placing a kiss on his lovers ass before biting it lightly.

“Wanna hurry up with that nothing you’re doing?” Mickey asked, making his neediness clear. 

“Are you telling me what to do, Mick?” Ian asked, his voice husky. He spanked him just once with his free hand, eliciting a surprised laugh from the brunette.

“Oh that’s how you wanna play it, huh?” 

Ian stood up, placing one arm around his partners’ chest and teasing his ass with one of his fingers. He put his mouth up to Mickey’s ear and whispered, “Yeah, that’s how I wanna play it,” before biting it and inserting the finger he had been teasing him with. Mickey moaned, laughing lightly in response.

Ian kissed along his neck, sucking lightly enough not to leave any marks. He loved claiming Mickey as his in this way but he didn’t want Mickey to feel self conscious about them being visible on their wedding day. He’d save that for tonight.

Working in a second finger, he scissored them, expertly opening Mickey up after years of practice. Curling them, he searched for that sweet spot that Ian knew drove him crazy. The moans from his fiancé proving he had found it. 

“Fuck, Ian, please,” Mickey begged, his breathing laboured. 

“Not yet. I’ve got a little something for you though,” Ian said mischievously. Removing his fingers, he picked up the butt plug he had dropped at his feet and spread some lube over it, all while Mickey was whimpering in front of him. He loved seeing him like this, needy and vulnerable, and all his.

He placed the tip at Mickey’s entrance, brushing it over and back lightly before pushing it in slowly. He reached around with his other hand to stroke Mickey’s cock again as he worked the plug in. 

“Is this some sort of pre wedding gift?” Mickey asked, letting out a sigh of pleasure once the plug was in place.

“I picked it up a couple days ago, thought I’d save it for the big day.” Ian replied, placing a kiss on Mickey’s neck. “Now, will you be a good boy for me and keep that in until I’m ready to fuck you?” He asked, whispering into Mickey’s ear once again. 

Mickey turned around in his arms, craning his head up to kiss Ian. “Yes, sir,” he murmured against his lips before deepening the kiss.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes until the water started to run cold. Ian got out first, drying himself off and wrapping a towel around his waist. He picked up another towel and helped Mickey dry off. 

He took Mickey’s face in his hands, placing a kiss on his forehead and said, “Don’t keep me waiting,” and squeezed the other man’s ass before leaving the bathroom and making his way back to his childhood bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Kelsey for being my beta for this chapter! I didn't feel super confident about it but her support means the world to me! Honourable mentions this chapter go out to: Mickey's belly, sworts and wanting canon Mickey to say "give me that good dick, papa".
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> Follow me on twitter @nimbob94

“Those are nice, right?”

Ian looked up to see Mickey walking into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, hat sight alone causing that familiar heat in his gut to rise up again. His fiance was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. His hair that was dark as midnight, his lightly toned muscles accentuated by little rivulets of water left over from the shower and just a little hint of belly that Ian loved so much. 

“Mmhmm,” Liam replied with an unconvinced look on his face, dropping the shoe he had been holding back on the ground before leaving the room. He knew better than to stick around his brother and his fiance when they were barely dressed.

“Take your meds?” Mickey asked, looking down at where Ian was sat on the bed, lifting his chin up softly with his forefinger, his thumb brushing the end of his chin lovingly.

“Yes,” Ian sighed, feeling like a broken record at this point.

“Good,” Mickey smirked in reply, giggling flirtatiously when Ian grabbed his hips and stood up pulling him towards him, jostling the butt plug he still had inside.

“Serious?” Carl asked from where he was still sitting on his own bed.

Mickey’s laughter quickly turned into a scowl, “Get the fuck out, shithead!” he ordered, not wanting to waste any time.

Ian pulled at Mickey’s towel before the door had even closed, throwing it carelessly on the ground beside him. He kissed along Mickey’s neck, ghosting his hands over his stomach and around his hips, he took his ass in both of his hands, massaging and squeezing. He couldn’t get enough of that ass.

“Did you do as I asked?” Ian whispered into Mickey’s ear, licking just underneath where he knew it drove his man crazy.

“Course I did,” Mickey hummed as he replied. Ian could hear the smile in his voice.

“Good boy,” Ian murmured huskily before biting into Mickey’s neck.

Spinning them around, Ian pushed Mickey down onto the bed in front of him. Mickey landed on his back, a laugh escaping his mouth in surprise. Leaning down over his fiancé, he kissed him hungrily before trailing down to his chin, down his neck and to his chest, taking one of Mickey’s nipples into his mouth and sucking on it. He bit it lightly, just enough pain mixed in with the pleasure, just how Mickey liked it. The look of pure pleasure on Mickey’s face spurring him on, he moved onto the other nipple, biting a little harder this time, causing Mickey to whimper needily below him. The sounds Mickey made were one of his favourite things in the world.

He felt around for the end of the butt plug, wiggling it a little and smirking when Mickey moaned from the sensation. He started pulling on it and shimmying it out, not able to wait any longer to get inside his fiancé. There was something about it being their wedding day, he just wanted to ravish him knowing this incredible man was his for good.

Once he had the plug removed, he threw it onto the towel he had discarded on the floor beside them. Opening the drawer of the dresser, he took out a bottle of lube he had stashed in there. He squirted a little out onto his hand, stroking himself a couple times before lining up at Mickey’s entrance. 

“You ready, baby?” Ian asked, teasing his rim. 

“Fuck, yes, c’mon!” Mickey pleaded desperately. 

“Say the magic words and it’s all yours,” Ian replied with a smirk. 

“Please, Ian, please for the love of god, fuck me!” Mickey begged from under him, dragging his nails down Ian’s chest desperately.

Ian grabbed one of Mickey’s legs and propped it up over his shoulder, angling his hips to line himself up again. With one swift movement, he was sheathed inside of him, grunting as he bottomed out. Mickey groaned underneath, his eyes rolling back in his head at the sensation. His pace was unrelenting from the start; they’d been wanting this all morning and, after the teasing in the shower, they were desperate for release, feeling as if it were a race just to reach that euphoria.

Ian grabbed underneath Mickey’s thighs, pushing them up towards his chest so he could bend forward to kiss him hungrily. The new angle caused Mickey to cry out, barely able to keep his mouth attached to Ian’s. Lacing his fingers through his fiance's red hair, he pulled their foreheads together as he gasped for air, both closing their eyes at the feeling, unable to focus on anything other than the intense pleasure coursing through them.

“Fuck, Ian, you feel so good,” Mickey gasped out, laughing as he said, “Can’t believe this dick is all mine for life.” 

“All yours, baby, never gonna be able to give up this ass, always so perfect for me,” Ian said, stuttering between his thrusts. Their sex life was an important part of their relationship, something they could always turn to when things were rough between them or with life in general, but the gravity of the day made this time feel so much more special, as rushed as it was.

“Can’t believe I get to call you my husband after today,” Mickey murmured, the statement sounding almost vulnerable in the moment.

Ian opened his eyes to look into Mickey’s, getting lost in the ocean blue pools staring back at him.

“I love you so much, Mickey, so fucking much,” Ian’s tone almost pleading in it’s intensity.

“I love you. More than anything,” Mickey responded before capturing Ian’s mouth once again, needing the contact on top of everything else. Kissing was so much more intimate to Mickey than fucking would ever be.

Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck, holding him against him tightly as he felt his orgasm approaching, gripping onto his hair as if it was all that was keeping him together in that moment. “Shit, Ian, I’m so close,” he grunted, closing his eyes, the sensation overwhelming his senses.

“You gonna cum for me, baby?” Ian responded huskily.

“Please, yes, let me cum,” Mickey pleaded, tugging on Ian’s hair. “Fuck, Ian, please!”

“C’mon then,” Ian ordered, picking up his pace and angling his hips to thrust a little deeper. “Be a good boy and cum for me.” 

Mickey whimpered as he approached his climax, finally feeling the release he’d been anticipating all morning, his moans becoming desperate and erratic as Ian’s thrusts became almost punishing in intensity. He let out a loud groan, tightening his grip on Ian’s hair as his orgasm took over him, feeling Ian’s thrusts becoming frantic as he chased his own , finishing with Mickey’s name on his lips as he collapsed on top of him.

They laid there together for a few moments, catching their breath on Ian’s childhood bed. There was something nostalgic about being back in that bed together on their wedding day, embracing in ways they had so many times before. The bed held so many memories between them. Some similar to what they’d just created, some too painful to even think about, this house had seen the best and the worst of them. Their relationship definitely had it’s ups and downs, something Ian dwelled on more than he’d ever admit to Mickey, but he had hope that they would be stronger now. He would do anything to prove his commitment to Mickey.

Ian lifted his head to look into his fiance’s eyes once again, a contented smile taking over his face as he looked at him with so much adoration. He was about to declare his love for the brunette once again, something he was making a habit of much to Mickey’s enjoyment, when they heard a commotion outside of the bedroom.

“The fuck was that?” Ian asked, turning his head towards the door in confusion, hearing Debbie call after Sandy.

Mickey was up before Ian could even comprehend what he had heard, pushing Ian off of him and jumping up off of the bed, pulling on his cut off sweats and a long sleeve shirt. Ian wasted no time, grabbing the first thing he could find and opened his bedroom door to see Debbie running hurriedly down the stairs behind Sandy, pulling on her robe in the process.

If what he had heard was correct, the Bamboo Lotus was on fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Midori for the help as always, I appreciate you a lot.
> 
> I'll be adding one more chapter to this and that'll be the last one.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Let me know your thoughts in the comments.

The feeling flowing through Ian’s chest could only be described as pure bliss.

He sat there sipping on the one beer he had allowed himself, with a small contented smile on his face as he watched his family and friends on the dance floor.

His eyes kept being drawn to his husband more than anyone else. His husband. He couldn’t believe they’d made it, after everything they’d been through over the years. He was so proud of Mickey, and of himself too. Their journey was rocky from the start but it had finally started to feel like they were walking on even ground. Who’d have thought ending up in prison together could help an already turbulent relationship?

Ian laughed to himself, shaking his head and thinking about how surreal it all felt. He didn’t know why he had ever tried to move on after Mickey had ended up in prison that first time around. Mickey was it for him. It was always going to be Mickey. Maybe he knew it deep down and he was deluding himself, biding his time until something brought them back together. Maybe blowing up the van was that something. 

He had never felt so accepted, so loved as Mickey made him feel. His partner, with his sharp wit, wicked sarcasm, and those expressive eyebrows. Ian loved every little quirk about his Mickey, and Mickey loved him back unequivocally. Ian never questioned that Mickey loved him. He may not understand why at times, thanks to his own insecurities, but he knew it to be true.

He was so proud of Mickey, too. It was almost too painful to think about how things used to be in the early days of their relationship, spending their days hiding and sneaking around, and with good reason. Mickey had dealt with so much at the hands of his father, he was so strong to have made it through the other side. Ian couldn’t help but admire him for that. Not many people could stare down their homicidal, homophobic father, tell them they’re gay and still make it out alive, not to mind married. 

They were married. Ian felt like he needed to pinch himself just to be sure it was all real. He still wasn’t sure if it was considering Frank was here and wasn’t even causing a scene. Yeah, it was definitely surreal.

He took another sip of his beer, finishing off the last dregs left in his bottle and placed it on the table beside him. He couldn't help himself as he took out his phone and snapped a few candid pictures of the wedding guests, even more of just his husband who looked like he was right at home on the dance floor, surrounded by his and Ian’s family. He and Sandy were yelling the lyrics of Paradise City at each other, head banging and playing air guitar while Debbie and Liam watched them, laughing at their theatrics. Lip was there too, lifting Franny up and spinning both of them around in a circle, her squeals audible over the loud music. His family was dysfunctional and far from traditional, but damn, he was thankful. 

Standing up from where he’d been watching them, he hobbled his way over to his husband to join in on the festivities despite his bum leg. Franny wiggled out of Lip’s arms when she saw her uncle approaching, running up to him and jumping into his arms, Ian catching her easily.

“Oof!” Ian huffed out, pretending she had knocked the wind out of him. “You’re getting so big, kid. I’m not gonna be able to carry you around anymore soon.”

“But I saw you carry Uncle Mickey inside the kitchen earlier and he’s a lot bigger than me,” Franny replied with genuine confusion.

“Not that much bigger,” Ian joked, smirking at Mickey who smiled back at him, obviously not having heard his joke. He would have punched him if he had.

Mickey came up beside Ian then, kissing his cheek softly before whispering in his ear, “Kids look good on you, Gallagher.”

“Yeah?” Ian questioned, a surprised smile breaking across his face as he swayed with Franny on his hip. He was still reeling from their conversation earlier in the day, he was even more surprised that Mickey brought it up again. 

Mickey just smirked in response, quirking his eyebrow. He snaked his arm around Ian’s waist and ran his fingers under his suit jacket, ghosting his fingertips over the thin fabric of his dress shirt.

Ian crouched down to place Franny back on the dance floor, placing a kiss on the top of her head before she promptly ran off. He turned to face Mickey then, wrapping his arms around the older man's shoulders and pulling him to his chest. Closing his eyes, he rested his head on Mickey’s shoulder, nuzzling his neck and inhaling his scent, he felt that warmth fill his chest once again. This was his home. 

They swayed together gently, ignoring whatever song the DJ was playing. This was all they wanted, this closeness. Their day had been full of chaos. They should have known a gay wedding in the South Side would never go as planned, but Ian wouldn’t change a thing. It was so perfectly imperfect. It was them. What more could he want?

Ian laced his fingers through Mickey’s hair, softly stroking his thumb over his neck. The day had been long and intense from the start, he was ready to have his husband all to himself once again. 

“Think you’re ready to get out of here, baby?” Ian asked, placing a kiss on Mickey’s neck. 

Mickey turned his head to capture Ian’s lips in a kiss. It wasn’t needy or hungry, just soft and relaxed, full of the love they were both feeling at the moment.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Mickey replied as he pulled away, smiling as he looked into those forest green eyes that never failed to make his heart stutter.

They made their way around the room, hand in hand, thanking their guests and saying their goodbyes as they went. There was one more table they wanted to stop by before they left. 

“Hey guys, we just wanted to say thank you for helping us out with everything today, it meant the world to us. We couldn’t have done it without you,” Ian said sincerely, making his way around the table to hug each of his family members, Kev and V, and Sandy. Mickey followed him around the table, not nearly as comfortable with the affection but putting up with it for Ian’s sake when V and Debbie hugged him.

“I’m so happy for you both,” Debbie said after they separated. “Now go, enjoy your honeymoon!” she ordered, squeezing Ian’s arm. “God knows, you both deserve it after everything.”

“Thanks, Debs,” Mickey and Ian said in unison, causing Debbie to laugh.

“C‘mere, lil bro,” Lip said, pulling Ian into a hug once again. “Can’t believe you’re married, man.”

“Fuck, Lip, me neither,” Ian laughed in response, a smile taking over his face once again. 

“Take care of each other, alright?” Lip said as their embrace ended, holding his hand out to Mickey.

“Always, man,” Mickey replied sincerely, shaking Lip’s hand.

Ian extended his hand to grab Mickey’s once again.

“Let’s get out of here, Mick,” Ian said, pulling him towards the exit. Leaning over to whisper in his ear as they walked out, “Can’t wait to fuck my husband.”

Mickey looked up at him with a lopsided grin on his face and a blush colouring his cheeks. 

They were finally married.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all, apologies that this chapter took so long. Life kicked my ass and so did writing this. But it's done! Thank you to Kelsey and Midori, both of you put up with so much yelling over the past week about this so I appreciate you both a lot!
> 
> I'll be taking a short break from posting after this so I can work on my multichapter fic, which I'm pretty excited to get back to.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Let me know your thoughts in the comments.
> 
> Follow me on twitter! @nimbob94

Ian walked behind Mickey, admiring the view, as they made their way down the hallway to their honeymoon suite. He’d been waiting all day to get his man all to himself once again and he was going to make the most of it. 

Grinning to himself, he knew he was going to love Mickey’s reaction to what he was about to do.

“Ay, what the fuck?” Mickey demanded as he felt his legs being lifted from under him. “Put me the fuck down, asshole!”

Ian smirked down at him, tightening his grip as his husband tried to wiggle his way out of his arms.

Mickey eventually gave up, “You’re a fucking dick,” he muttered. He looked so adorably grumpy, Ian didn’t think it was possible but he loved him even more in that moment.

“Gimme the key,” Ian asked of Mickey, who reached into his pocket to retrieve it, handing it over to Ian. It was a bit of a struggle to open the door but once he had it unlocked, he kicked it open to reveal their suite.

He walked over to the bed, closing the door with his foot as he went and unceremoniously dropped Mickey onto their bed. 

“So romantic,” Mickey remarked sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he sat up on the bed.

“Only the best for you, my love,” Ian crooned, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Mickey tried to hide his smirk behind his thumb but eventually gave in and laughed with him. It was his wedding day after all, he had a lot to be happy about. 

As their laughter died down, Ian cupped Mickey’s face in his hands, angling his face up towards him. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Mickey’s lips.

“I love you, Mick,” Ian said against his lips, kissing him once more before letting their foreheads rest against each other.

“I love you, too, Ian,” Mickey replied, reaching up and caressing Ian’s face with his thumb. He moved his hand around to the back of Ian’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss again, the kiss hungrier this time.

Mickey started to inch back on the bed, moving to lie down. With his arm still around Ian’s neck, he pulled him down with him so that he was lying on top of him, their teeth clashing together as they struggled to keep their mouths attached. 

Ian started to remove his suit jacket, throwing it carelessly onto the floor. Mickey’s hands ran over Ian’s chest before he started to unbutton his shirt, pushing it back over his shoulders before running his hands over Ian’s chest again. His thumbs grazed over Ian’s nipples, causing his breath to hitch in response, breaking their kiss.

Ian bent his head down to suck on Mickey’s neck, licking as he went, eliciting moans from the brunette. His hands made quick work of the buttons on Mickey’s shirt, swiftly removing it so that he could continue his descent down his husband's body. He hovered over each nipple, swirling his tongue around them and sucking on them lightly, knowing it was driving his man crazy. He continued to move down along his stomach, his nose nuzzling against the soft tufts of hair along Mickey’s navel. He nosed over the other man’s crotch through his pants, smirking when he heard Mickey’s impatient groans at the sensation.

“Ian,” Mickey said needily, his fingers running through his husband’s red hair.

“Hmm?” Ian hummed innocently.

“Please,” Mickey pleaded, rolling his eyes.

“Please what, baby?” Ian prompted him.

“Please suck my cock,” He finally begged.

“Good boy,” Ian praised with a smile as he unzipped Mickey’s dress pants. “Lift up,” he instructed as he slid the pants down, throwing them onto the floor at the end of the bed. He went back to nosing at the bulge in Mickey’s increasingly tight underwear, his fingers teasing along the waistband before sliding them down slowly and discarding them along with the pants.

He ran his fingernails along the brunette’s thighs, dragging them down lightly, causing goosebumps to form at the sensation. He placed soft kisses along his thighs, first the left, just inching close enough to his crotch before moving onto the right and repeating the process. After teasing him for a few more moments, Ian finally placed a kiss at the base of his husband’s cock, sending a shiver through him. He kissed up along the length, feeling it twitch and pulse under his lips. Once he reached the tip he had had enough of teasing and wanted to taste the precum he could see pooling at the tip. He took the head into his mouth, circling his tongue around the tip and lapping up the precum there, relishing the taste he had grown to love so much. 

Mickey groaned in relief, “Thank you, Ian,” he breathed out, caressing those red locks again, tugging on them lightly. Ian hummed as he took Mickey’s cock further into his mouth, his tongue massaging underneath. As much as Ian loved being in control in the bedroom, he loved servicing his man like this. He could suck this cock all day long and not get bored. Maybe it was a little sadistic but he got off on making Mickey feel good, all the little purrs and whimpers he would make only serving to stroke Ian’s ego. His husband was hot, incredibly so -- he couldn’t keep his hands off of Mickey on a normal day, but after seeing him dressed up for their wedding, this moment was the only thing he had been able to think about all day. 

Ian’s hands glided up along Mickey’s thighs again as he continued to suck him off, one hand stopping to twirl the soft hair at his navel through his fingers, the other to softly play with one of Mickey’s nipples. It was these little touches and caresses in just the right spot that would undo Mickey, just tipping him past the point of comfortable pleasure to desperate need for release. His moans became more frantic and his breathing laboured, Ian knew he would need to focus his attention elsewhere for a while to stave off his husband’s pending orgasm.

With one last lick along his length, Ian removed his mouth from Mickey’s cock, causing him to whimper at the lack of stimulation. That only lasted momentarily as Ian hitched Mickey’s legs over his shoulders, angling his hips upwards so he could have access to his perfect ass. He placed his hands on each cheek, his thumbs spreading them apart slightly before leaning forward and tracing a circle around the tight muscle with his tongue, feeling it constrict at the contact. It always fascinated Ian how responsive Mickey’s body was to even the faintest of touches. Mickey’s hands flew down to grab at Ian’s hair, holding him close against him, his soft moans growing desperate as Ian’s tongue started to breach his hole.

“Right there, Ian, fuck,” he groaned, arching his back as Ian’s tongue darted in and out of his tight hole. “God, that feels so good,” his eyes rolled back into his head as he gripped onto his husband’s hair for dear life. He was barely holding it together, he needed to feel that cock inside him before he combusted.

“Fuck, stop, I need you inside me right fuckin’ now!” Mickey pleaded desperately, pulling Ian’s head away from him, urging him up so he could capture his mouth in a kiss once again. Their kiss was hungry and messy as Ian hastily pulled off his dress pants and boxers, throwing them blindly to the floor.. He reached around, searching for the bottle of lube he had discarded on the bed when they arrived, uncapping it and warming some in his fingers. He wasted no time in preparing Mickey, he’d been doing this for years after all, he had it down to a science, all the while having Mickey writhing around underneath him.

As Ian added a third finger, Mickey’s impatience took over him, grabbing Ian by the shoulders and flipping them over so that he was straddled on top. He nestled his ass over Ian’s cock, grinding down on him teasingly with a wicked smirk on his face. His hands were splayed over Ian’s chest, grazing his nipples again as Ian groaned loudly, finally having some attention on his cock.

Ian’s eyes were closed, letting the pleasure take over him, so he wasn’t expecting it when Mickey twisted his nipple, hard. “Motherfucker,” he grunted out, glaring at Mickey for only a second before he moaned as Mickey ground down on him once again. “Such a brat,” Ian said with a laugh, shaking his head as he landed a playful slap across Mickey's right ass cheek.

Mickey’s smirked down at him again as he picked up the bottle of lube. He reached down for Ian’s cock and stroked it a couple times, slowly dragging his hand up and down, watching Ian fall apart underneath him. He loved teasing Ian but his own desire was taking over him again, the need to be filled up and riding his husband almost overpowering. He teased the tip of Ian’s cock against his entrance, dragging it over and back before he started to slide himself down onto it.

“Fuck, baby,” Ian breathed as Mickey seated himself on his cock, Ian placing his hands on Mickey’s hips, his thumbs stroking over his hip bones. Mickey rocked his hips back and forth, adjusting to the feeling of being full before he lifted his hips up again, his movements slow and intentional as he started to ride his husband.

Mickey leaned forward, hungry for another kiss, lacing his fingers through Ian’s hair as he kissed him. He moved his ass up and down, each movement drawing moans out of both men as their bodies melded together. Gradually he picked up the pace, the sound of their skin slapping together filling the room as he fucked himself on his husbands cock. 

Ian reached his hand up to cup Mickey’s face, feeling overwhelmed in that moment. This was his husband, the love of his life. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. “God, I love you, Mick,” he whispered, stroking his thumb over his cheek, the emotions he was feeling were palpable in the room.

Mickey kissed him passionately then, one hand cupping his cheek as he moaned into the kiss. “I love you too, Ian,” he said once he pulled away. “Can’t believe you’re my husband,” a soft laugh of disbelief escaping his mouth.

“Better believe it, baby,” Ian smiled up at him before kissing him once again.

Their moans became frantic as they grew closer to their climax, Mickey’s movements becoming erratic, unable to keep up his pace. Ian wrapped his strong arms around Mickey’s waist and in one swift movement he flipped them over and began thrusting into Mickey at a brutal, punishing pace.

“Holy fuck, Ian,” Mickey cried out, throwing his head back as the pleasure took over him. He wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck, needing him as close as humanly possible. He laced his fingers through Ian’s hair, gripping tightly, his senses overwhelmed. 

Ian buried his face in Mickey’s neck, letting out a low, almost animalistic growl, his mouth finding that spot that always drove Mickey crazy. He drew little circles with his tongue, licking his way up until he bit onto his ear, causing Mickey to cry out again. They were both fast approaching their climax, unable to hold out any longer after anticipating this moment all day.

“You ready to cum for me, baby?” Ian growled again, his mouth close to Mickey’s ear.

“Yes, god, I’m so close,” Mickey breathed out, whimpering as he spoke. “I need to cum.”

Reaching his hand between them, Ian wrapped his hand around Mickey’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts as they chased their orgasms. Mickey’s grip on Ian’s hair grew impossibly tighter, the nails of his other hand digging into his back. 

“Ask me,” Ian ordered, his voice low and commanding.

“Please, can I cum now?” Mickey pleaded, dragging his nails down Ian’s back. “Please, Ian!”

“Good boy,” Ian praised him. “You can cum now. C’mon, baby, cum for me,” Ian said, biting down on Mickey’s neck as he quickened his movements.

Mickey cried out as his orgasm shook through him, clutching at Ian as if he would fall off the earth without him.

It wasn’t long before Ian was following him over the edge, finishing after just a few more thrusts and collapsing on top of his husband. 

They stayed like that for a while, wrapped up in each other as they caught their breath, until Mickey grunted that he couldn’t breathe anymore and shoved Ian off of him. 

Mickey glanced over at Ian, taking in the sight of his husband with his ruffled sex hair, his chest glistening with sweat. He looked like a hot mess and Mickey wouldn’t change a thing. He was beautiful. He was perfect to him. 

He reached over and laced his fingers through Ian’s, his thumb stroking soft circles on the back of Ian’s hand.

“Thank you,” Mickey said softly into the quiet of the room. 

“For what?” Ian questioned with a quirk of his eyebrow. 

“For being with me,” he responded quietly.

Ian rolled back towards Mickey and cupped his face again, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“I’m not going anywhere, Mick,” Ian reassured him. “Never again.”


End file.
